Never Gone
by roxan1930
Summary: Knockout after hearing about Breakdown's death by Airachnid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TFP or the song.**

**Never Gone**

"No…" Knockout wispered as he looked at Dreadwing.

"You have to be lying or you missed out on something. It can't be!" Knockout yelled shaking his head as he backed up.

"I'm sorry but I am sure of it. Your partner, Breakdown is now dead." Dreadwing said bowing his head.

"NOOOOOOO!" Knonkout screamed as tears started to spill.

He turned and stormed away to the medbay.

Dreadwing as about to follow him but Megatron placed his arm in front of him.

"Let him go. He'll come around and when he does, he'll be so angry that he might get some more strenght that will make him able to kill Airachnid." the evil lord chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile Knockout reached his bay and stormed inside.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in anger as he threw everything in his way around, using his arms to whipe everything from tables, kicking the berths over and punching the walls.

When he had destroyed pretty much everything he stopped and breathed in and out heavily.

"Breakdown… I wasn't there for you again. Just like how I wasn't there for you when you were caught by those humans and had your optic taken." the red mech wispered.

When Breakdown had come back to the Nemesis, Knockout had grabbed him right away and taken him to the medbay to do something about the hole his partner had in his face.

_Flashback_

"_Breakdown!" Knockout yelled upon seeing his partner._

"_Hey there, Knockout! How ya doing?" Breakdown asked cheerfully like nothing was wrong._

"_Forget about me! Come on, we are going to patch you up a little!" Knockout yelled before grabbing the blue mechs hand and dragging him to the medbay where Knockout started surging around for whatever might have helped._

"_I can't give you another optic, unfortunatly." Knockout sighed as he stopped surging through his stuff._

"_That's fine. I'm already hapy if you can at least make sure that nothing will mistake this for it's home and lay eggs in there." Breakdown chirped as he pointed at the hole._

_NoddingKnockout started surching again untill he found a black metal plate._

"_This might help." he mumbled and he cut a small piece off._

_While Breakdown waited patiently, Knockout turned the piece of metal into a eyepatch._

"_Hold still now." Knockout told his friend as he placed the eyepatch in place._

"_Hey, this thing makes me look scary!" Breakdown grinned as he looked in a mirror that Knockout had givin him._

"_No, it doesn't." Knockout chuckled._

"_Yes, it does! Here, I'll prove it!" and with that Breakdown hid behind a wall and waited untill a drone walked by._

"_BOO!" Breakdown yelled as he jumped out, giving the poor drone a spark-attack._

"_See? Scary…" Breakdown chuckled while wiggling his fingers and Knockout couldn't help but laugh._

"_Yup. Pretty scary." he agreed before sighing._

"_What's up?" Breakdown asked noticing the mood-swing._

"_It's just that… I feel like if I had been there, you would still have your optic." Knockout explained._

"_Hey, it's fine. Sure, you might think I'd look better with two optcs but…" Breakdown started to say and then hid again._

"_BOO!" he yelled when Starscream walked past who screamed and leaked all over the floor before fainting._

"_But one optic is much more fun!" Breakdown laughed turning to Knockout who was now also laughing._

"_Come on, let's see if that also works with Soundwave!" Knockout gasped and together the two run off to find the spy._

_End Flashback_

They had so much fun together that day with every bad thought having been forgotten in seconds.

Then Knockout's optics fell on a data-pad wich he recognised anywhere.

He had always used that pad as a photo-album and it was filled with hundreds of pics from the two of them together.

He slowly picked it up and started looking through it.

He smiled at the good memoried they brought.

One of the pics had Breakdown giving a piggyback-ride to Knockout who had his paintjob ruined by Starscream and didn't feel like walking or at that moment living anymore.

Breakdown had even been kind enough to buff al the scratches out for him.

Another one had Knockout and Breakdown leaning against eachother for support, being surrounded bij empty high grade-cubes as they drunkilly stared at the camera.

That day they had been rewarded with a lot of high grade after coming succesfully from a mission and they had downed it right away.

A third held them both doing dance-moves as they had a strange urge to listen to every kind of music they could find and dance to it at hat moment.

Starscream had insisted that they would stop and they did for a few minutes but then the seeker was givin a reason to pull his wings of in frustration as Breakdown had gathered almost all the drones and they all had started a decepticon-disco party with discoball included.

Then the fourth picture had Breakdown doing a redicilous pose, bending down pretty far so Airachnid who had at that time been stuck to Breakdown's back was also in sight while she was obviously protesting loudly and Knockout stood next tot hem holding onto his sides as he was laughing his aft off.

The next picture was probably Knockout's favorite.

It was a picture where Breakdown had him in a head-lock and Knockout had his arm around Breakdown's shoulders for support while they smiled hapilly at eachother.

_Flashback_

_The duo just came back after losing a battle from the autobots._

_Tiredly they walked into the medbay where Knockout dropped in a chair and Breakdown let himself fall face-down on one of the berths._

_Knockout gasped when he saw a scratch on his arm and without a word he turned to Breakdown and showed the scratch to him._

"_Easy there, mister vain!" Breakdown laughed at the drama only to have Knockout throw a wrench at him._

"_OWWW!" Breakdown screamed as the wrench hit his shoulder and knowing that he didn't throw really hard so something must have been really wrong fort hat to hurt so much Knockout jumped up and made his way to his partner to see a nasty cutt in his shoulder that was bleeding energon like crazy._

"_Why the slag didn't you tell me right away?" Knockout screamed as he quickly gathered some stuff to repair the wound._

"_I didn't wanna make you work while you're tired. I thought i would've been better for you if I waited a little longer." Breakdown mumbled._

"_It's a good thing I threw that wrench! If you had waited youanother ten minutes it would've already been to late!" Knockout hissed as he worked._

"_Sorry…" Breakdown wispered._

_Realising that his friend was only thinking about him Knockout sighed._

"_Listen, next time just tell me right away. I don't think I'm ready yet to go solo." he wispered as he finished up._

"_Yeah, I get ya. I also don't wanna go solo." Breakdown agreed._

"_Actually, it's not the same as going solo cause then we'd still be able to meet up sometimes but if you die, you'd be gone forever and leave me alone." the red mech wispered._

"_Hey, I'll never leave you alone. Even if I die, you'll still have memories of me, right? And it's the same for me if it would be the other way around. Come here. How about a bro-hug?" the blue mech grinned, holding his arms open._

"_When did you get this sentimental?" Knockout chuckled but he hugged his friend anyway._

"_If I'm gonna have to live with you every day in my live I'd better have at least one feminine thing in me. For you it's vanity and for me it's being like this." Breakdown joked with earned him a playfull punch in his good shoulder._

"_You know, I think I know a song from the humans that really fits what I just told you. Here, listen." Breakdown said and he turned his radio on._

_End Flashback_

Knockout smiled at the memory.

He remembered the song that Breakdown had played and realised that his friend had been right when he said it really fit those moments.

With a sigh Knockout started to sing the words just like how Breakdown had sung along when he let him hear it the first time.

_**I really miss you**_

_**There's something that I gotta say**_

_**The things we did, the things we said**_

_**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**_

_**You showed me how to face the truth**_

_**Everything that's good in me I owe to you**_

_**Though the distance that's between us**_

_**Now may seem to be too far**_

_**It will never seperate us**_

_**Deep inside I know you are**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)**_

_**Never gone**_

_**No no no**_

_**I walk alone these empty streets**_

_**There is not a second you're not here with me**_

_**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**_

_**Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**_

_**(Somehow)**_

_**Somehow you found a way**_

_**To see the best I have in me**_

_**As long as time goes on**_

_**I swear to you that you will be**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close (always close)**_

_**Everyday (everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)**_

_**Never gone from me**_

_**If there's one thing I believe (I believe)**_

_**I will see you somewhere down the road again**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close (always close)**_

_**Everyday (everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)**_

_**Always close, everyday**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

When he finished Knockout looked down at the picture again.

Tears found their way down his cheeks again.

"Don't worry, buddy. She will pay for what she did to you. I'll say hi for you to her when I kill her and when she is gone from this world, make sure she'll suffer if she ends up where you are now." Knockout wispered.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this fic of mine. I saw a video on Youtube about Knockout and Breakdown with this song and I thought it fitted them so good that I had to make a fic of it. By the way, the song is 'Never Gone' by 'Backstreet Boys'. Please review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
